Eternal Darkness
by princess Kinzie
Summary: The official sequel to Eternal Love .
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Darkness Chapter one : Do light angels really exist daddy ?

 _ **Note this story takes place five years after the events of Eternal Love . I highly recommend ready the first story first.**_

* * *

I awake to the familiar sound of Kinzie Jr Making breakfast for me . She always made blueberry pancakes and cooked them perfectly . I Oleg kurlov always told my daughter that she made the best pancakes in the world . Sometimes I thought about Kinzie but then I would smile and attempt to push her smiling face that was in my mind away .

" Daddy you are talking to yourself again," said Kinzie Jr

I smiled at her .

" No im hallucinating the face of a friend of mine," I lied to her

She stared deep into my blue eyes it looked like she was trying to read my mind .

" Do light angels exist daddy ," she says curiously

" of course not why are you asking dear?"

" every night I see one with golden wings , sapphire blue eyes and fiery orange hair ,"

I look at her curiously . She smiled at me .

" She sometimes talks to me her voice is quiet and shes mousy ," She explained to me

* * *

I decided to stay the night in her room so I could see this angel she keeps talking about . After about ten minutes of staring at the wall I fell asleep. I awoke to Kinzie Jr staring at an angel with Golden wings , fiery hair and sapphire eyes .

" Kinzie your supposed to be dead,"

"Sometimes I visit your daughter so I can see how you are doing ," She says softly

Kinzie Jr didn't believe that I knew Kinzie but I was very happy to see her with my own eyes . I walked over to her and hugged her she smiled at me .

"Im guessing you missed me,"

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment .

" I guess i did miss you ," I told her

"What is it like where you currently live ?" asks a very curious Kinzie Jr

" too much peace and clouds,"

" Why did you decide to visit me,"

" Your Oleg's daughter and I just wanted to see how he was coping with my death,"

* * *

Kinzie Jr held Kinzie's hand and took her into the kitchen. Kinzie was offered some chocolate chip cookies , milk and blueberry pancakes . She ate all that was given to her . I decided to go to my room and get her dark blue FBI jacket ( which I had kept in its original condition for years ). When I went back into the kitchen she was gone .

" She had to leave because the sun is rising," said a upset Kinzie Jr

"We'll see her tomorrow dear I promise,"


	2. Some things are best left forgotten

Eternal Darkness chapter two : Some things are best left forgotten ... for now .

 **Note: I've changed the plot a little bit so I hope you enjoy the second chapter .**

* * *

Many days had passed since we last saw Kinzie . The days after we saw her were painful for Kinzie Jr. Everyday after school she would go to her room and cry . She wouldn't talk to me about her problems at school. I decided to confront her so I could comfort my little crying mouse .

" Is my little mouse in her mouse hole?" I asked curiously

" Go away dad I don't want to talk ,"

" I'm worried about you ,"

" You don't need to be worried ,"

" I need to be ,"

I decided to open the door to her room. She was lying on the floor with her favourite plushie , a purple cat with white stripes and baby blue eyes torn to bits.

" looks like stripes needs to visit Dr Kirrlov ,"I tried to joke

My daughter smiled at me . She sniffed a little bit . " Stripes needs to see the doctor," she whispered.

" Kinzie just remember this saying some problems are best left forgotten,"

She smiled at me as she picked up stripes and tucked herself in and slept.

* * *

 **Kinzie Jr P.O.V**

The day that Stripes was fixed was one of the happiest days I have had . I decided to not take Stripes to school with me so he wouldn't get hurt again. After school I went to an old abandoned warehouse with some friends of mine.

We walked in and the already had something to show me . They put the white sheet off of an old animatronic cat . The cat looked a lot like stripes but it had a grey patch on it's muzzle.

" Kinzie can you flick the switch over there?" One of my friends asked

I nodded my head and flicked the switch . The animatronic cat suddenly moved , It looked at my friends and I. I smiled at the giant cat.

" hey ever-r-ry one I'm Kit-t-tty the cat," The giant cat proudly said

I looked and saw my friends whispering to each other , I decided to ignore what they were saying and continue to read my book.

" I think Kinzie wants to kiss Kitty,"

" Why?"

" Because it's the size of her father,"

My friends pick me up and put me close to Kitty's jaws .

" Awww Kitty likes her maybe it's because shes so weak,"

" Let me go!"

They put me in Kitty's jaws and for what seemed like a slight second the jaws snapped shut on my head crushing me.

" Daddy hel-,"

That was my last words that would ever be spoken .


End file.
